10 Points To Lily Evans
by Jenn222
Summary: James and Lily get into another 'Lover's Spat' and Lily wins. James finds that he doesn't really mind... R&R please. T for what is implied to have happened and 1 bad word. Please review!


**R&R please! Hope you like it, it's just cute, quick and fluffy. A little over 1,000 words. **

* * *

><p>"So you Think I'm ugly."<p>

"I didn't say that, I-"

"You said I couldn't pull sexy off." Lily Evans and James Potter were known for they're bickering. Before the two were even a couple they fought and argued, they screamed, yelled, insulted each other and often James would end up hexed. Now that James had matured and Lily had realized what a great guy he could be, they were dating. When it had first happened half the school was shocked and the other half was collecting betting money or hiding from people they owed money too. No one in their proximity in the great hall so much as glanced at the bickering duo.

Everyone was used to it by now, the bickering. The _lover's spats_ as Sirius and now the rest of their friends had begun calling them. Because in reality that's exactly what they were, you couldn't put Lily and James' disagreements in the argument category, definitely not the fight category and certainly not the full-fledged war category like their old disagreements used to be, these could barely be counted as disagreements.

"Yes," James said cautiously, "What I meant is your beautiful, you just aren't..."

"Sexy." Lily deadpanned. "Gee, thanks James. It's good to know you don't think I'm sexy. Maybe you should find a new girlfriend." Lily pouted largely and falsely causing James to roll his eyes.

"Lily you're gorgeous. I don't want any other girlfriend. I just think you're too... Innocent to be sexy." James attempted to save himself and failed grandly. Lily pouted more and then turned to Sirius.

"Sirius..." She drawled out his name long and slightly whiney. Sirius winced at his name because he knew he was about to be dragged into the lovers spat.

Whenever they were in disagreement who ever was losing would call upon one of their many friend to back them up. Many times Lily won because Sirius and Peter were afraid of her wrath, Alice and Marlene almost always agreed with her and Remus, the ever-practical one used reason to decide who was right. And Lily Evans always backed herself up with reasoning. Good, supportive, non-negotiable facts and reasons. Yet this time she had nothing going for her, or so it seemed.

"Sirius, James says I can't be sexy. Do you agree with him?" Sirius glanced nervously between James and Lily, he debated if he should go with the truth or lie to save his skin. Both seemed rather dangerous; if he told Lily she was sexy James would be angry and hex him for thinking about his girlfriend that way but if he said she wasn't Lily would hex him into oblivion. Sirius weighed his options and thought about how he could approach this carefully.

"Um... I don't think you _can't_ be sexy Lily-pad... It's just that you're so sweet and uh... _Innocent_ and caring." Lily sulked but replied with a quick and sharp;

"Fine. I've got to go finish my homework. And don't think this is over James, you haven't won yet." Lily stood and began to walk away.

"I love you." James called after her but all he got in reply was a mumble that sounded suspiciously like 'I'll show you sexy.' James wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm going to win Padfoot." James whispered determined.

* * *

><p>Later that night James was up in his Head's dorm debating if he should do his charms homework or if he should go to sleep. He stood in between his desk and his bed looking at each item in turn, conflicted; his bed looking more inviting each second whilst his homework was looking more daunting. A soft knock interrupted his inner turmoil and he called out asking who it was and what they wanted.<p>

"It's Lily, are you going to bed yet?" Lily's soft and clear voice called into his room, the door opening a crack as her face peaked in.

"Not yet, come in." James invited her in with a warm smile. He loved when she came to visit him in the middle of the night. It reminded James that he'd done it, he had made Lily Evans his girlfriend and he'd succeeded in making her care about him. "I was trying to decide if I should go to bed now or if I should do my homework." James explained to Lily.

Lily smirked devilishly at James. She was wearing a plain white bathrobe and her hair was tied up in a bun. Lily yanked the tie on her bathrobe causing it to fall to the ground James stared shocked.

"Why don't I help you decide?" Lily suggested standing only in her underwear. Her sexy, black, lacey, underwear. Lily then pulled her hair tie out, causing her red locks to cascade down her back and her shoulders. She moved forward slowly, much like a cat that had cornered it's prey, ready to pounce. Lily moved closer and James breath hitched, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him towards his bed.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." James chocked out. Lily smirked and replied in a low whisper.

"I think that's a very good idea."

Lily woke up lying wrapped warmly in James arms. She was rather pleased she didn't have classes today and she began to feel a bit bad for James because he had an early morning quidditch practice. Though, she supposed it was his own fault for scheduling a 7:00 a.m. practice on a Saturday morning. Lily nudged James in the ribs.

"James wake up." when he still lay there, not moving Lily came up with a brilliant idea. It was no surprise of course because Lily was chock-full of brilliant ideas. Lily twisted around in James' arms and leaned in to kiss him, full on the lips. She knew her plan had worked when a light pressure was applied to her lips in response. She pulled away with a smile.

"Hey." James whined sleepily. "I wasn't done."

"Sorry but you have practice." Lily informed him.

"Practice?" Lily hummed her confirmation, James blinked confusedly at her until her words began to sink in.

"Shit. What time is it?" James sat up quickly which caused little black spots to appear In front of his eyes.

"6:30." Lily replied with a small giggle as James' eyes widened in horror.

"6:30?" He muttered to himself as he flung himself out of bed and rushed around his room, yanking clothes on and rushing into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he was finished he sprinted back to his bed kissed Lily and then informed her;

"We'll be continuing this later." Lily let out a tinkling laugh as she nodded.

"Bye."

"Bye." Lily's face split into a wide grin. "Oh and James?" Lily called after James just as he'd reached the door to leave his bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Still think I can't pull off sexy?" Lily smirked as James stared at her stunned. "Well?" she prompted.

"Definitely not. Lily Evans, you are the most sexy woman I have ever met." Lily grinned but the only thing she answered with was a small warning.

"You're going to be late for practice." James glanced at the clock swore and sped out of the room toward the quidditch pitch.

"10 points to Lily Evans." Lily smirked and spread out falling back to sleep on James' bed.

* * *

><p>Lily almost always won against James when they were bickering because she didn't fight fair. Whether she was backing herself up with logic or facts or reasoning or proof, she always managed to win. For some reason James didn't find himself minding much.<p>

Despite the fact Lily had won that argument, James and Lily were both perfectly happy yet they discovered they felt a bit tired for the rest of the day, as well. James caught himself hoping for another argument with Lily soon and he discovered he couldn't wipe the smile off his face all day.

* * *

><p>"Hey mate, why are you so... Smiley today?" Sirius glanced over at James after a vigorous workout for practice.<p>

"Remember that fight Lily and I were having yesterday?"

"The Lovers spat, yeah. What about it?" Sirius was looking at James confused. James grinned wider as he answered Sirius with a simple response.

"Well Padfoot. Lily won. "

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Review please? <strong>

**Hope you liked it because I first wrote this on my ipod at midnight and then sent it to my email and had to like fix everything because of the stupid ipod formatting and mistyping. But yeah, I fixed it and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**PeaceLovePie**

**Jenn**


End file.
